Personal Favors
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: Katara helps Aang with a problem that's driving him crazy. A K


Im sure this has been done before, but here is my take on it. Enjoy.

Personal Favors

He'd never felt this kind of irritation. How other people could deal with long hair was beyond his understanding. He couldn't remember the last time he had hair let alone the last time it was long enough to bother with.

Now he had it, and it was driving him insane.

"Katara how do you deal with yours?" he asked throwing her a look while scratching his head.

They had been traveling through the fire nation for a couple days now and with all the heat he just couldn't stand it anymore. He had to ask.

"My what exactly?" she asked not sparing him a glance, brushing her hair out coincidently.

"That." he said pointing to her long tresses currently in her hand.

"My hair? What do you mean Aang?" she said with a laugh continuing to brush.

"Yes your hair, its ten times longer than mine yet always looks nice, mine is three inches long and looks terrible! Not to mention feels terrible! Does it ever stop itching?" he had by this point taken handfuls of his burden and pulled upward leaving it standing on end.

Katara glanced his way again and had to smother another laugh.

"I really don't see how this is funny Katara if our future didn't depend on me keeping this it would be gone. If your just going to laugh-"

"Aang, Aang stop. I never said I wouldn't help you, I know exactly what's wrong." Katara interrupted as she walked over to where aang was sitting.

She put her hand on his head feeling his hair that was driving him so crazy.

Not noticing how aangs eyes rolled back and closed.

"Get up, follow me." she headed toward the lake after grabbing something out of her pack. Not waiting to see if he was following.

Aang glanced around to see that Toph and Sokka were still sleeping and ran down to catch up with Katara. She was already in her wraps standing in knee deep water waiting for him. Taking the hint he stripped down to his pants and waded in after her.

"Sit down and relax," she said reaching for his shoulders pulled him down to lay in the water getting his hair wet.

"You always need to get it wet first."

"Umm, ok for what exactly?" Aang asked unaware of what she was going to do but enjoying it anyway.

"When your washing your hair Aang, I'm surprised you never noticed me or Sokka doing it." she said with disbelief.

"Well I'm not usually around when your bathing so .." he smiled.

"oh right…" she said with an embarrassed laugh, blushing slightly at what that image brought up.

Aang just shook his head splashing her.

"Aang!" he just laughed at her.

"Ok now be serious." she said grabbing some of the soap she had brought with her.

He was sitting down so she had to balance on her knees to be at just the right height.

Aang had no idea what to expect from this but he was very much anticipating it. The fact that his head would be back to normal and that Katara was this close, doing this personal thing for him was making it hard for him to take the grin off his face.

Then she touched him.

Barely containing the moan that started at the back of his throat Aang's eyes fell closed when her fingers stared to massage his scalp.

Moving her hands all over using tiny circles and slight pressure, he barely could keep his breathing even, then she would some times use her nails lightly, and that was ecstasy.

His head fell back into her waiting hands and she supported him, never stopping the motions.

Katara smiled to herself, having heard the moan and the obvious pleasure she was giving him. The soap was all over her hands and she was careful to keep it from his eyes. Moving from above his forehead down the sides and around his ears the dead weight of his head made her barely contain a chuckle.

She moved her hands down to concentrate on his neck and his head fell forward. She took this opportunity to rub his neck and shoulders and this time Aang couldn't contain him self.

He moaned out her name slightly breathless and it made her hands still for a moment. She knew that what had started out and a silly favor to help him had turned into something entirely more personal, something more… intimate.

She caught her breath not noticing until now that she had lost it and applied more pressure to his neck again. Hoping he didn't notice her pause.

But he had, Aang had held his breath the entire time she had stopped. Hoping he hadn't blown it. He had never felt so relaxed , or so happy. She was using her hands so well that Aang couldn't think of anything coherent, except her.

All he could concentrate on were her hands. And keeping his breathing even.

Then when she had moved to his neck and all the pressure that he had there from the stress of the invasion and fighting the firelord had flown away leaving nothing but him and her hands moving so expertly on him.

Then he lost control and said her name.

Now he held still, not moving, waiting to see what she would do.

He smiled when she began again, never more happy with the idea of hiding his arrow and growing hair.

More time went by with Katara slowly massaging him. When finally she scooted back and pulled his shoulders back once more, laying him flat in the shallow water. She began to run the soap out moving her hand back and forth to get every spot.

Not noticing the lazy grey eyes staring up at her with worship. Finally finishing to her satisfaction she glanced down at him while saying.

"So now you know how to wash…" she trailed off when she hit his eyes and her breath caught.

"Katara you have no idea how good that felt." she smiled at him leaning back to let him sit up.

"No really, Katara", he brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away a drop of water that was lingering there.

"You have no idea."

This time she just stopped breathing and stared, unsure of what she was happening to her but feeling the air around them get thick and heavy, she let out an uneven breath.

Aang smiled and leaned toward her and Katara felt her eyes slide closed. Aang saw that she had closed her eyes and he couldn't resist the grin.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek like she had done to him so many times before.

Her eyes sprung open and looked into his, he opened his mouth to say thanks for the lesson then thought better of it.

"Sorry Katara but your going to be mad."

Shaking herself from the daze she was in she looked at him with a confused frown and asked why.

"Well, you were teaching me to wash my hair but I kinda didn't pay attention. I might need another lesson... Or two" he said this so nonchalantly, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

Katara narrowed her eyes and lifted an eyebrow then with a smirk brought up a ball of water near his head.

Aang glanced over at it catching her meaning and his eyes widened, jumping up out of the water with a laugh he raced back to camp, leaving all his belongings there.

Katara dropped her water and slowly waded back up to the shore.

Grabbing their clothes she walked back up to camp thinking about what she could possibly do to make him say her name like that again.


End file.
